Among The Stars
by ThatOneGuy875
Summary: The universe. Such a vast and unforgiving place on the surface, but dig just a tad bit deeper, and you'll find the exact same thing. The universe is horrible, unless you know how to guide yourself through it. Luckily for you, I'm doing just that. New story with OCs. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

The universe. Such a vast and unforgiving place on the surface, but dig just a tad bit deeper, and you'll find the exact same thing. The universe is horrible, unless you know how to guide yourself through it. Luckily for you, I'm doing just that.

Day 1, Correllian Imperial Academy

My names Fallon Tryo. I'm a student here at the Imperial academy on Correlia. I just graduated basic flight school at the age of 21, the youngest person to do so. Now, I'm here to learn to fly a real ship. A Destroyer. I wasn't put here on a pilots education though. One of my teachers at basic school recommended me for Leadership, so the Empire offered me a deal: I could get through flight academy for free, if I took leadership classes too.

Needless to say, I took them up on their offer. So now I'm here, standing outside this gigantic white-marble building, and I'm thinking "is this worth it?" Only time will tell.

The entrance hall was filled with students from all around the galaxy. Correlia _was_ one of the four major academy's. The other three being Eriadu, Uyter, and Mandalore. I spotted the desk I needed to get to, desk 3300.

"Take a form and fill it out," the lady at the desk said to me. She sounded scary, and I probably needed to fill it out to get my dorm anyway, so I did. Question time.

" _Why are you applying to the Academy?"_ That one was easy. " _To further my education and join the Empire"_ , I wrote down. Next question.

" _Have you been in or are you in a relationship with an Imperial employee?"_ Well jeez, that's kinda personal. And creepy. Wonder why they want to know? " _No"_ I wrote. Oh well, next one.

" _Do you agree that whatever punishment you get you deserve?"_ That sounds mildly threatening, but nevertheless, " _Yes"_ I wrote. Last one.

" _Parties of any kind are strictly prohibited on campus grounds. Do you agree to this?"_ Jokes on them. I'm never invited to parties. " _Yes"_ I wrote.

I turned my paper in, and the lady at the desk looked over it. "It's all clear," she said. "Name?" She asked. "Fallon Grey Tryo," I replied. She wrote something on a list. "Good. Here's your key to your room. It includes access to your speeder garage, the library, the pilot lounge, and since you're on the leader program, the CIT lounge. Any questions?" She asked, while handing me a bag.

"Yeah. What's a CIT?" I asked.

"Captain in Training. Anything else?"

"Nope. Thanks," I replied with a grin.

"Good," she said, "Your room is 3336. You have your room to yourself, but it's a part of a complex that includes 4. I suggest you make friends with the residents of 3335, 3334, and 3333. Now please leave. Next!" She yelled, batting me away from the booth.

I stepped away and looked into the bag I got. I opened it up to find a key card, a lanyard, and a special badge that read "CIT". Guess they really take this leadership thing a bit serious. Underneath the CIT was a red and black Imperial logo. There was another item in the bag too. It was a pin. It had a grey and black Imperial logo with three colored stripes next to it. A blue, a grey, and a red.

I put the keycard in my lanyard, and hung my lanyard around my neck. The lanyard was blue and red. Now, the biggest question of them all.

Elevator or stairs. I opted for stairs.

What I didn't realize, was that there were only 100 rooms a floor. And I was on floor 33. 33 flights of stairs was not fun.

Once I reached my floor, I started looking for 3336. The rooms weren't organized much at all. There were 18 rooms on the side of a hall, and of course with my luck, 36 was the last room. I used my key, and opened up the place I'd be living for the next few years.

Inside was pretty much what I expected. There was a bed in the corner right next to the door. All my suitcases were piled next to the desk, which was facing the window. There were two open doors on the wall opposite the door I came into, leading into the bathroom and closet. A bookshelf stood next to the beds end table, and there was another door next to the bookshelf. I used the keycard to open it, and was amazed at what was inside.

The door led into a living room, with a gigantic holonet viewer, and four leather couches. To the back was two more rooms, one a kitchen, and the other a dining room. There were also bookshelves lining the walls, and various paintings. There were three more doors. One had a picture with two blue and grey stripes. Another had two blue and green stripes. The third was directly in front of mine, and had a blue and orange stripe. This door was already opened, and a person emerged.

"Hey man!" The guy said. He was dark skinned, with short black hair, and he was already in his light grey cadet uniform, with a pin that had the blue and orange stripe. "What's popping? Wanna tell me the deal with your door picture being all wacky?" I looked up and sure enough, mine was different.

It was blue and grey striped, like the first one I saw, but it had a third stripe, unlike the others that only had two. The third stripe was a red one.

"Um helloooo? Earth to new blood," the guy said.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry. I have no clue why mine's different. Hi, my names Fallen," I said.

The guy smiled, "Damnnnn, Fallon's a good name! I had a friend named Fallon once. Yeah we won't go over his story. My names Thaddeus, but everyone calls me Amadeus, cause I'm a whiz with machines," Thaddeus said.

"That's nice, so that's what you're here for?" I asked, "Engineering?"

"Yessir," Thaddeus said, "And to get laid. Someone on the street told me that Imperial chicks are the best." He said with a grin.

I smiled, "I'll keep that in mind."

As I said that, the third door opened, this one of the blue and green, and out walked a blonde woman. Like Thaddeus, she was wearing her cadet uniform, and like Thaddeus, she had a pin. Hers was blue and green, like her door.

"Well hello there beautiful, mind telling me why someone of your stature is doing here?" Thaddeus said with a dorky grin.

"I dunno handsome, you tell me," the girl said with a smile, batting her eyelashes too.

"Thanks for the compliment baby, but I truly don't know," Thaddeus replied back.

The woman smiled. "I'm here to learn to be a combat medic. That's what the greens for. Now what are you here for?" She asked.

"Well I'm here to be an engineer, and preppie here has no clue what he's here for," Thaddeus said to her.

She turned to me, "You don't know?!"

I sighed, "No, I don't. I didn't get the stripe handbook when I came in."

"Did you check your desk?" She asked.

I hadn't even thought of that! I ran back into my room and looked at my desk. It had a little piece of paper that said "Fallon Tryo. Blue stripe: Cadet. Grey stripe: Pilot. Red stripe: CIT. One of three CITs in class. Recommended crew is stationed in his apartment. Discretion about last half is advised."

I looked up and back at the two people watching me. The Empire wanted them to be a part of my crew one day? They already gave me a crew? What if I don't get along with them. I took the paper and saw three more underneath. The top one was of Thaddues.

"Name: Thaddues J. Elon

Recommended Staff: Engineering Head

Age: 25

Gender: Male

Height: 5:8"

It also enclosed a full list of accomplishments, but I didn't read through them. I flipped it to the next one.

It was a picture of the blonde.

"Name: Zoe K. TreVoe

Recommended Staff: Medical Head

Age: 24

Gender: Female

Height: 5:7"

It also had a list of accomplishments, I flipped to the next one though. This one had a picture of a brunette.

"Name: Kira O. Hart

Recommended Staff: First Mate

Age: 22

Gender: Female

Height: 5'9

WARNING! MAY NOT PLAY WELL WITH OTHERS. IF NOT, ASSIGN TO SANITATION"

I looked up and back at the two people in the doorway.

The Empire must really want me to be a Commander


	2. Chapter 2

"Yo Fallon? What's the deal man? Find anything good?" I turned around and realized where I was. Thaddeus was in the doorway asking me questions.

"Nah man, everything's cool," I replied.

"Well good," Zoe said, "Cause our final roommates here."

I walked out into the living room of the apartment, and sure enough, the blue/grey door was opened. Out walked a woman, and the picture I saw didn't do her justice.

This woman had brunette hair, like the picture, and striking blue eyes. Her hair was in two braids, both hanging on opposite sides of her chest. She was wearing her grey cadet uniform, but unlike Zoe, who was curvy, and Thad, who had a muscled body, hers stuck in was that made her seem more gorgeous.

Good lord I think I'm catching feelings.

"So, I heard you are my roommates. Two rules. One. Stay out of my way. Two. We will most likely be assigned on projects together. If you mess them up, I will mess you up. Understand? Good," she said. I guess it's a good thing she's hot, cause her personality is getting her nowhere.

"Wassup, I'm Thaddeus, but you can call me Amadeus. This here is Zoe, and behind her is Fallon. We're your roomies," Thad said.

"Nice to know. Now, rule number one," Kira said. She then proceeded to retreat to her room, and shut the door.

Thaddeus turned to me and Zoe, "Is it me or does she seem like a beotch? I mean, she didn't even tell us her name."

"Kira," I said.

Thaddeus gave me a look, "What?"

"Her names Kira," I clarified.

Zoe looked at me, "And how do you know this?" She asked.

"I have her file. As well as the both of yours. The red on my badge and door means I'm a CIT, or commander in training. And the Empire decided that you guys are my crew," I replied.

The two gave each other a look, "Do you have any idea how bad a joke that is?" Thaddeus asked.

"I'm not joking Thad, look at my desk," I said.

"Call me Amadeus. And I certainly will." So Thaddeus and Zoe walked into my room and looked at the files on my desk and I realized that the file on top said very clearly 'discretion is advised'.

'Aw crap' I said to myself. I ran into my room, and said to the two.

"So uh, funny story. You two weren't supposed to find out about this, so if you could just keep a lid on it so I don't lose my spot here, that'd be great," I said nervously.

"Dude, my file says engineering head. Damn right I'm keeping silent about this, as long as I get that spot," Amadeus said.

"Yeah, same. I'm not about to give that up," Zoe agreed, "Are we gonna tell Kira?"

I pondered on that. Her file said she'd be a good first mate, but she's not good with others, obviously. "No, let's not for now," I decided.

"Good," Thaddeus said, "Cause the next time I talk to her will be too soon"

"So uh, I actually need to head out on the town before lessons start tomorrow, so I'm gonna go do that, I'll see you guys in a bit," I said. It wasn't fully a lie, I did need to pick up a droid, but I also needed some time to myself.

"Righteous man, I'll see ya later. Dueces," Amadeus said before leaving my room. Zoe followed him after waving.

I shut the main door and gathered some things. I took the elevator down this time, not making that mistake again. There was another guy in the elevator with me. I took an eye at his pin, which had black with the grey.

"So," I started, "What're you in for?"

He chuckled, "Combat. Mainly special forces. Gonna start training with a new group of mixed roles tomorrow. You?"

"Piloting. And Captain. Mainly captain, but I want to be a pilot. Jeez, that's confusing," we both chuckled, "but I think I'm part of that group you're training with tomorrow."

"Well, if you are," he said, "I'll look for you. Familiar faces help." The elevator came to a close on the ground floor. "The names Reed," he spoke. "Reed Hartley. I'll see you around kid." And like that he left.

I wonder what special forces is like. Do they do a ton of combat stuff? Probably. I kept thinking on the subject while I searched for the landspeeder hanger. The Empire supplied everyone with one, but mine was different. CIT privileges and all that.

I located the slick T-44 landspeeder that was mine, and started it up. I used the computer to find a good robot shop. All cadets were given an allowance of sorts, 10,000 credits a month. Pretty hefty, but it works. It's a reason some people join the Empire. But it's enough money to get me a good astromech, maybe even a protocol droid.

The GPS on the speeder located a good droid shop, called "Worans Robotics". It said it made quality droids, and it was rated 5 stars. I locked in the coordinates and sped off into the streets of Correlia.

After about a half hour of driving, I reached my spot. I walked inside, and a Duros was working the counter.

"Hello! I am Woran, what can I get you this fine day?" He asked.

"I'm looking for a droid," I responded.

"Why yes of course! Do you want an astromech? Maybe a protocol? But you look the imperial type, maybe you'd like to see our S3-6N droid," He insisted.

"Sure," I replied, "Let's see him."

"Of course! Let me get him real quick." He tapped a button on his wrist comm and out came a protocol type droid, but this one was outfitted with weapons, painted dark brown, had a different head, and red accents.

"He looks beautiful, but what does he do?" I asked.

"Anything you want him to!" Woran exclaimed. "He's perfect for anything at all! Combat protocols, he can be your butler, he has thousands of languages programmed, this robot is the whole package! And the kicker? Only 3 thousand credits!"

3 thousand? Okay, I know my allowance makes it up next month, but I'm gonna need a ship. Plus, I'm not gonna let this guy run all over me.

"How about two?" I bargained.

He clicked his tongue, "No can do sir, I'm gonna need 3. But I tell you what, I can do twenty-eight hundred, just for you."

"Twenty-three," I replied.

He thought on it, before saying, "The best deal I can give you is twenty-five. I'm not going any lower."

Eh, that's alright. "Deal," I accepted. I pulled out the imperial banking chip, and deposited twenty-five hundred credits into this guy's bank.

"Everything looks set. The droids yours, take care of him," Woran said before ushering me a S3 out of the door.

"Well buddy, it looks like you're with me now," I said to my new droid.

"Yes, I do suppose I am," he retorted back. We got in the speeder and headed back to the imperial academy.

AN: so chapter two, what do you guys think? Better? Worse? We're gonna start something fun in the next chapter, so stay tuned

Also, I have castings of these characters if anyone's interested.

Fallon- Miles Teller

Kira- Megan Fox

Zoe- Emily Bett Rickards

Amadeus- Robert Christopher Riley

Reed- Josh Duhamel


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke the next morning eager and excited. This was it. The first day of training. I slipped off the pants I slept in and put on my uniform. I looked at my red/blue/grey pin sitting on my desk and smiled, before putting it on. I checked the side of my bed to see the time.

It read 6:53. I had already been up for about 10 minutes. That meant I had awoken before my alarm! That never happens, I almost always sleep in until the last minute. This calls for a treat. I think it's time I made myself breakfast, instead of eating canned or boxed food.

I meandered into the kitchen and found a mix to make a batter with. About halfway into stirring, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"You're loud. I couldn't complete my morning ritual with you banging the whisk against the bowl," someone behind me stated. I jumped, and a sneer came out of their mouth. I turned around to find Kira behind me, in what she slept in. Which happened to be panties and a sports bra.

I quickly turned around to hide my red face.

Kira laughed and retorted, "What, Fallon? Never seen a woman without much clothes? I could guess so." She giggled her way back to her room, and I sat there dumbfounded.

I recovered enough to put the pancakes on the griddle. Just as I started to flip them, she meandered out again, this time in her uniform, which may or may not make her look hotter, I couldn't decide.

She didn't have any remarks this time, she just strode into the kitchen, poured herself a bowl of flakes, and sat at the dining table. She didn't say a word while she ate.

"You know, I'm kinda making pancakes. For everyone here. You don't have to eat that," I stated nervously.

She smirked at me, "Now why would I do that?" She got up and ventured to where I was standing. She put her hand on my arm, and leaned in. She then whispered, "Keep flipping the pancakes sweetheart, the only thing I'm here for is the education so I can get out and fly a ship, and that's it." She then proceeded to point her finger down to my crotch, "None of that business."

Of course, it was at this moment Amadeus and Zoe decided to waltz in for breakfast. Kira quickly recoiled, but her bowl in the sink, and practically raced to her room.

Zoe and Amadeus gave me a smirk, "Now how the hell have you already gotten her going after you Fal? We ain't even been here a day yet and you already turned the bitch into your new lover. Damn man, I like you," Amadeus marveled.

"Yeah, Fallon, she did not strike me as the type of person to be in someone else's pants this early," Zoe agreed.

I put my hands up, "Nah guys, it's not like that. She was actually threatening me," I defended.

Amadeus laughed, "And she's kinky. Whoo, that chicks got some fire."

I gave up at this point and diverted conversation. "So, you guys want flapjacks? I made plenty," I offered.

Zoe quickly took me up, Grabbing a plate from one of the cupboards. Amadeus did too, with a verbal 'Woowee I loooooove me some flapjacks!'

Needless to say, they were a hit.

After breakfast I retreated to my room. The time was 7:24, meaning I had about 20 minutes before I needed to be down at the training floor. Classes started at 8, but CITs had to be down at 7:45 to hear lesson prep and know what they have to do that day.

I fixed my hair, giving it the style I always wore. It looked fine when I woke up, but it never hurts to be extra.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot.

"S3-6N, awaken," I commanded. Last night before I crashed, I installed sleeper protocols so S3 wouldn't be awake at night. I needed him to do some stuff for me today.

"Ah yes, good morning Master Fallon. How may I assist you?" The droid asked. I was definitely going to have to install a new personality subroutine, this Butler thing won't stick. Even so, I still had commands for him.

"Morning S3. After I leave, I'd like you to clean my room up a bit, do that every day. I'm a slob so if I did it things would end up thrown everywhere, so for now, wait until I leave then clean it up. After that, I'd like you to head into the city and get me a computer. And a few personality chips that I can upload to you. That's all I have for today, the credits are on the table. 500 should be plenty, but if not, I uploaded my account number into your data banks. Do not go over 1000 credits, is that clear?" I asked the droid.

"Yes, sir," he responded.

"Good," I replied, "I'm off now, take care of the place S3."

"Of course sir, I couldn't do it any other way," he replied. Which was funny, cause he really couldn't.

I made off for the elevator after leaving my room. The good thing about having to be there early, is that no one else is leaving yet. All 4 of the training rooms were in the basement, on sublevel one.

The first was used for all cadets. For 8 weeks we trained together, learning each other's strengths and weaknesses, also learning how to play with others. During those 8 weeks, room 2 was used for new special forces recruits, room 3 was used for new foot soldier recruits, and finally, room 4 was used for simulations.

After the first set of 8 weeks, special forces and foot troopers were sent out. Troopers to the battlefield, and no one knows where special forces goes. The cadets, however, move to sublevel 2. These 8 weeks split the cadets into 4 rooms as well. The medics have room 1, pilots have room 2, engineers have room 3, and finally, once again, room 4 is for simulations.

The fun part about the training is, each CIT is assigned a group of 5. After the first 8 weeks, those 5, plus an instructor, take off on their first mission. If they complete it correctly, they get their own ship and a commission for the Empire.

This is what I'm striving to do.

The elevator reached sublevel one, and I moseyed on over to room 1.

"Congratulations Cadet Tryo, you're the first one here," a woman in front of me declared. She was blonde, and about 5'5. "Since you are first, you get the first pick of your special forces trooper that will be assigned to your squad. She pointed over to the wall, where three men in black special forces uniforms were standing, chatting amongst themselves.

I strode over to them, and almost stopped as I recognized one. It was Reed! From the elevator. "Him," I stated, pointing at Reed. "I want him."

"Well then," the woman replied. "Captain Hartley, you've been assigned to Cadet Tryo," she declared loudly. She ditched, however, cause the other two CITs walked through the door.

It was here, I got my first look at my new competition.

The first, a woman. Dark hair, blue eyes.

The next, a man. Blonde hair, blue eyes.

Both a lighter skin, and they both had the look of people who would do anything to get to the top.

Too bad I would too.

The two picked their special forces people. The guy, who's name I learned was Steele, picked the darker skinned special op. The girl, who's name was Grey, picked the last one. A lighter skinned man.

"Okay, now that you're all here, we're gonna talk about today. Today, we'll get your squads together. Cadet Grey, you're assigned Cadets Johnson, Ordo, and Vermeer. Along with you and Captain Fowl. That is your team, understood?" The woman who led us in first demanded. Grey nodded.

"Good. Cadet Steele, you're assigned Cadets Shaw, Thawne, and Nerwon. Along with Captain Prole will make your team of five. Understood?" Steele nodded.

"This is running smooth. Cadet Tryo," I perked up a bit more than I had, "you're assigned Cadets DeVoe, Hart, and Elon. Combined with Captain Hartley, your team is made, understood?"

"Yes ma'am," I responded.

"Adequate. My name is instructor Lynra Simmons. I hope you remember who is with you, cause you're about to announce them," as she told us this, the other cadets rolled into the lecture hall of Room 1. I caught eyes with Amadeus and Zoe and they both gave me thumbs up.

Once everyone was seated, Instructor Simmons got on the stage.

"Congratulations everyone! You've all made it this far! Now, before we get you all into groups, a select few of you will be in a separate team, led by one of the three people up here behind me," She motioned at us to come forward.

First up to the stage was Grey. Her name was blasted on the board behind her, and her first name was Rebecca. "For my elite team, Cadets Harriet Johnson, Bracken Ordo, and Salie Vermeer, along with Captain Dick Fowl. Come up here please," Rebecca spoke to the crowd.

The people that were called hustled to the stage, and Steele began. Steele's first name was Blake, and I decided I liked that one better. "For my team, I'd like Cadets Deryn Shaw, Erik Thawne, and Edward Nerwon to join me and Captain Jaylon Prole." Blake didn't speak to crowds very well, but his point was gotten and the Cadets went to the stage. Now, it was my turn.

"For my team of the strongest Cadets in their field, I'd like to welcome Cadet Zoe TreVoe, Cadet Thaddeus Elon, and Cadet Kira Hart, to join me up here on the stage. Next to me is Captain Reed Hartley of Imperial Special Forces, and he will round off my team of five," I projected, clearly, so everyone could hear.

Zoe gave me a hug when she got on the stage, Amadeus gave me some bro handshake, and Kira shook my hand, which I guess is the best I'm going to get out of her. We followed where Steele and Grey went, off the stage, and stood off to the side while Instructor Simmons finished off the welcome day.

"Behind me you'll find lists with your name. You will be in a squad of six, and you will like it. Your list will have a number above it, 1, 2, or 3. Remember that number, because you will need it today, and for the next 8 weeks," Simmons finished.

She ushered us into the simulation room, where the first part of our training will begin.

"Alright. The first thing we're going to do, is give you all a star destroyer. Tryo, you did the best in the last test, so you're number 1. Grey, you were second, so you're 2. Steele, you were the worst in the last test, so you're 3. We're going to start a simulation, a free for all in the Kashyyk System. Any questions?" Simmons asked.

"Yes ma'am," Steele started, "What test are you talking about? This is our first one."

"Not at all Cadet Steele. The calling of your comrades was your first test. Cadet Tryo handled it the best, with Cadet Grey behind him. Anything else?"

We all shook our heads no, so she motioned for the rest of the Cadets to come in.

"All right Cadets. If you are group 1, form up for Cadet Tryo," Simmons commanded.

A group of about 4 squads headed my way, and they formed ranks behind me and my team.

"Group 2, behind Cadet Grey. And group 3, behind Cadet Steele. Form up, then step in the simulator."

We all took our spots inside the simulator capsules and immediately I was transported to the command deck of a Star destroyer. It was amazing!

"Captain?" A voice behind me asked. It was Kira. "Our orders?"

"Cloaking at 100 percent. I want to watch for the other two before I do anything else." I ordered. It felt good, ordering people around. It made me think that for once, I had a place to belong.

I saw the cloak shields turn on and smirked, this was gonna be fun.

 **AN: so, we're about to start probably my favorite part of the early book, so stay tuned for more. As always, review and all that jazz.**

 **More castings btw**

 **Simmons- Elizabeth Banks**

 **Rebecca Grey- Alexandra Daddario**

 **Blake Steele- Alexander Ludwig**


	4. Chapter 4

I walked the bridge of my own star destroyer. My very own star destroyer. I can't believe it! After all this time, I'm finally on the bridge of a star destroyer, that's _all_ mine!

Except for the small fact that it's in a simulation but we'll cross that bridge later.

"Commander?" I heard a voice say behind me. I turned to see the two braids of Kira standing behind me. I noticed everyone was looking at me. Apparently some of the cadets Simmons assigned to me were bridge technicians, because the dugouts of the bridge was filled with people.

"Yes, Captain Hart?" I replied to Kira, who wore the uniform of first mate.

"Our orders?" She questioned.

What were my orders? I know the Kashyyyk system, better than many actually. I took a course on "Turning Point Battles in the Clone Wars" and Kashyyyk was one of the biggest ones. I know all about the planet Kashyyyk, and it sister planet in the system, Trandosha. The only way to win this game would be to make it on hmy rules.

"Cloaking at 100 percent. I want to watch for the other two before I do anything else." I ordered.

Kira nodded my orders to the bridge crew, and I smiled as I saw the cloaking shields appear around my destroyer.

 _My_ destroyer.

She needs a name. All good ships do. Even if it's in a simulation.

"Commander Tryo," Kira asked, quite earnestly, "if I may ask, why am I up here on the bridge instead of down on the TIE level?"

To be honest, I didn't quite know, but she was assigned here, and here is where she will stay. That doesn't mean I'll take the blame for it though.

"Simmons assigned you here I guess. I had nothing to do with who is what. Call all the department heads to the bridge. We're going to have a meeting." I commanded to Kira, after responding to her question. She relayed the orders through the comms with one too many exasperated sighs.

While I waited for everyone to join me, I sat down at a holotable and examined a map of the destroyer. It was quite massive in all its glory. I zoomed in on the bridge, where I most likely would spend all my time, and looked at the layout. There were quarters for all department heads, quarters for myself, quarters for first mate, offices for both myself and first mate, the command deck itself, a small lounge for bridge staff, a locker room for bridge staff, a personal armory, and a conference room. All in all, it was quite handy.

I assumed the rest of the ship had a lot of the same stuff, and I was right. Barracks', lounges, meeting rooms, and offices were all throughout the ship. Along with hangars and armories, the ship was complete.

"Commander, they're ready for you in your office," a new voice rang over my comm unit.

"Thank you," I commed back and I made my way to my office.

That sounds weird. I have an office.

When I got there I found everyone waiting for me. Decked out in black suits were my department heads. Amadeus had orange coloring on his shoulders, Zoe had green, and Reed had a deeper black. They all wore badges signifying their rank as well. There was another woman in the room as well. She had blue coloring, signifying she was head of all my fighter pilots.

"Damn Fallon, this whole ship gig is pretty awesome!" Amadeus exclaimed after Kira walked in and shut the door.

"Yeah Amadeus, I'm pretty stoked about it too," I replied back. "The things massive too! I had a look at the map and its gigantic!"

"Yeah man! I got lost almost three times on the way up here! If it wasn't for Zoe it probably would've been hours before I did," He said, shooting a look at the blonde.

"Please Amadeus, there's no way you would've made it up here, period. You're lucky I'm just an amazing friend and helped you up," Zoe shot at him.

"Guys, I'm glad you love to banter with each other, but we have an objective. One I preferably get done so we can get back and be a step closer to graduating. So if you could focus on the problem at hand, that'd be great," Kira said, rather annoyed. And for once I'd have to agree.

"Yeah, we need to have a plan on how to win this. Anyone have any ideas?" I asked the room.

"Well," Reed started, "We could try and draw them out. Send a ship out with us cloaked behind it. When one of the other teams sees our ship and goes to fire, we can uncloak and take them by surprise."

It was a good idea. I sure thought so. Risky, yet rewarding.

"Or," the unknown woman in the room began, "We could turn our scanners on, and just wait for the other two to attack each other. Then, we swoop in and pick up the pieces."

"That's a fair plan Mrs-" Reed prompted, asking for her name.

"Delheart. Commander Cara Delheart," she responded.

"Fallon is the only Commander on this ship, _Captain_ Delheart," Kira corrected

"Well Mrs Delheart, we could do that, but I've fought with those two men on the other two ships. That will also be their plan. With mine, we can dictate the terms of engagement. We can find the best area for an ambush, hell, we might even be able to have them fight each other before we take the rest, but we have to play smart," Reed explained.

Cara just slumped in her seat and resigned, leaving me to make the final decision.

"All for the ambush?" I asked. The hands of Kira, Reed, Amadeus, and Zoe all went up. "Alright. Before we leave, I want status reports. Reed, you have control over the infantry, how's it looking?"

"Well, we've got a steady 30 thousand normal infantry, 4 thousand special forces, and 8 thousand officers, about half of those are on the bridge." Reed reported.

"That's good," I looked at Zoe, "How are we on the medical side?"

"Ten thousand medics. About 8 thousand are field trained, so the rest will have to be confined to the destroyer. We are fully stocked on supplies and the like." She explained.

"Good. Amadeus?" I asked.

"Engineering is great!" he exclaimed, earning a few smiles around the room, "Star Destroyer is running at full capacity, all personnel are running at full capacity, and damn do my quarters smell nice!"

We all laughed at his statement and I looked to Cara, "How are my pilots?" I asked her.

"44 hundred ships and 44 hundred pilots to fly them. No complaints so far, and I'm not expecting any," She reported, rather bluntly.

"Okay then." I turned to the last person in the room. "Kira, hows my bridge staff?"

She smoothed her uniform out before answering. "Everyone seems happy. You have about 8 thousand men and women up here."

"Alright. If no one has any questions then we can leave," I finished, waiting for any questions.

"Yeah boss, what's this baby's name?" Amadeus asked, making a gesture to the ship.

I thought about it. Most people name their ships after things they loved. I didn't love many people, but there was this one girl a few years back.

" _Lyman's Bane_. That's what we'll call her," I decided. Amadeus pumped his fist in the air and left the room. It seemed like everyone else was done, because they all left, leaving me to my office.

It was a fair sized office, a few paintings, some windows showing the depths of space. You could see Kashyyyk in the distance if you looked. There was a big table that the people who occupied the room just a few minutes before sat at, and then my desk. All in all, it was nice. I sat in my chair and began to relive the day.

It started off weird but okay. Kira was quite awkward in the morning, and Amadeus and Zoe believe we're going to become a thing. S3 was set to do my chores and buy a ship, and Reed became a part of the team. I met my competitors, and our first test happened.

That's exactly what Simmons referred it as. A test. We didn't even know it was a test. Was that the point? If simply calling up your squadmates to a stage was a test, what else could I be judged on? Was the strategy a test? Was this new woman a test? Hell, was the ship's name a test?

I'm getting paranoid.

Just then my comm lit up. It was Kira from the bridge. "Fallon, the ship was sent out and Reed's plan worked! A Destroyer is coming out of cloak as we speak! It's the _Grey's Heart_ , Grey's ship!"

This is it. It's time to see what I'm made of. I ran from my office to the Commanders seat on the bridge.

"Captain Hart, call Captain Hartley and have him get to the bridge! Tell Captain Delheart to get her squadrons ready and meet me up here as well. I want Captain TreVoe to get her medics ready, we don't know what's gonna happen," I commanded to Kira.

Less than five minutes after Kira relayed my commands to Cara, Reed, and Zoe, Reed and Cara were on the Bridge's command deck.

"What's the plan Reed?" I asked.

"Tractor beam. The minute they fire I want them stuck here. Then, use our turbolasers to break down their shields. Mainly aimed at their bridge. After we get the bridge down, we send a team in to kill everyone in the bridge, lock it down, then shut off all the destroyers systems. After that, we set it to self destruct and get the hell off the ship," He explained. It was a fairly good plan.

"Okay, that works. Cara, you'll fly it. I want Amadeus and Zoe to send an engineer and a medic down to the hanger. Me and Reed will finish the team off. Kira, you'll be in charge up here," I ordered. God I hope this works.

Cara and Kira both gave me weird, disapproving looks, but didn't say anything. Reed probably thought it was a bad plan too. I personally did too but I was put on the spot.

"Is there a ship ready Cara?" I asked.

"Yeah, there's one in docking bay 15D," she replied.

"Okay. Get there, and get it ready for takeoff. I want us off the _Bane_ immediately when we get the word that the _Heart's_ shields are down. Kira, call Amadeus and Zoe, have them send their people up. Reed, join Cara. I'll be down there once I hit the armory," and with that I left.

When I got to my personal armory, I was quite surprised to find that it was well stocked. I changed from my Commander uniform into something more battle ready. I grabbed a pair of blaster pistols, a vibroblade, and an earpiece for my comms so it'd be more convenient.

I looked around the armory when I finished. It was actually quite well stocked. Blaster rifles lined the walls with crates of ammo right under them. Buckets of blaster pistols and vibroblades were on the corners, and in the middle of the room were shelves with heavier weaponry on it. For a personal armory, it was decked to fit a small army. Maybe it was, I don't know.

There was an elevator that led from the armory, so I took it down to the hangar level. While on the elevator, I heard the whine of turbolasers, signaling the beginning of the battle. Or maybe it had been going on for a while, and I just never noticed. Who knows? Certainly not me.

The elevator stopped at the hangar level, and I found myself right near docking bay 15D. Passing the other hangars full of TIEs and Interceptors, sitting in 15D was a sleek Y-45, waiting for its crew.

I stepped aboard to be greeted by Reed. He pointed to one section of the fighter where about six special forces troops were sitting, chatting mildly.

"Those are who will actually board the ship. Along with me and you, if you're up for it. Cara may come along as well, but the medic and engineer will stay aboard, for obvious reasons. That should be more than enough to take the bridge," He told me.

I nodded and walked towards the center area. I saw two unfamiliar faces, wearing green and orange. I approached the man in green first. He saluted as he saw me.

"At ease," I told him.

"Thank you commander. My name is Consus Clark. I'm Captain TreVoe's right hand man, and she told me to come assist you in whatever way I could. Sir," he barely got out, somehow in one breath.

"Alright, well, you can do what you want until we leave," I dismissed as I turned to the woman in orange and asked, "Who are you?"

"The name's Pax. Pax Walker. Deus sent me here to help you out. I'm gonna do my best to do that sir," She replied, a whole lot more relaxed than Clark. I waved her off to go join the troops as I went to find Cara in the cockpit. When I did, she definitely looked pissed, so I slowly backed away.

Which was crappy timing, because Kira rang over our comms, telling us that it was our time. The _Grey's Heart_ 's shields were down. Cara immediately started the launch sequence and we were thrown into space.

What I saw at that moment was chaos. Complete and utter chaos. "Hang on!" Cara yelled over the ships comms. Broken TIEs littered the dark void of space. Green lasers flew left and right. One hit our shield and I saw the ripple around our ship. Reed and some of his men manned some of the ships turrets and returned fire. Starships left and right fired.

The best part? The chaos was beautiful. I found myself more and more entranced by it all. It consumed my minds thoughts.

"Commander! We're approaching the _Heart_! Have Captain Hart launch turbomissiles at its bridge!" Reed yelled at me over my earpiece.

I commed Kira over the same earpiece, "Kira! Have the missile gunners aim at the bridge, we need a hole!"

"Got it boss! Stay safe!" She commed back.

Right as she clicked off the channel, I saw missiles fire from the _Bane_ onto the _Heart_ 's bridge. The hole was made and we flew in.

"Ready?" Reed asked the nine of us that were on the loading deck. I nodded and unholstered my pistols, as did everyone else. He hit the button to open the deck, and we unboarded. The minute we hit the bridge, we massacred the bridge staff. They all disappeared in a dust of one's and zero's. We met some resistance, but not much at all. Not until Grey and her crew showed. That's when the fun happened.

"Tryo. You dare attack my ship? Go burn in hell!" Grey screamed at my while she withdrew her vibroblade.

"Yeah likewise," I retorted, bringing up my pistol and shooting her in the chest, ending whatever thoughts of combat she had.

"All of you, on your knees. Now!" Reed yelled at the remaining crew members of Grey. They reluctantly followed his orders, and one of our special forces troops, who carried a heavy rotation blaster, executed them.

"Reed!" I yelled, "What the hell?"

"It's a simulation Fallon. We have to end it by ending the people. It's harsh, but it's not really killing them. They just get kicked out when they die," He responded, calmly.

I nodded and we kept going on our journey. We got to a console and Cara accessed it.

"So we shut down the destroyer before we blow it, right?" She asked.

"Yes," Reed and I replied at the same time. She nodded and began working.

Every so often some troops would try to take it back, but Reed and his troops gunned them down so there wasn't a problem.

Then a different one came. A group of about 30 troops stormed the bridge, making a last stand. Most were gunned down quick, but a few shots got off, and where did they go?

Cara.

She screamed as she hit the ground.

A couple of Reed's men brought her back to our ship, but as me and Reed made eye contact we knew something.

We couldn't get off the ship.

To make it worse? Kira commed.

"Fallon, _Tough As Steele_ just entered the battlefield. We're now in a three way fight. You need to get off that ship."


End file.
